J'en ai longtemps rêvé
by Hoshiyo-chan
Summary: Ça aurait pu, ça aurait dû être l’un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Et pourtant… Jamais elle n’a souffert autant à cause de lui. Si seulement tout avait été différent… O-S


**Titre :** J'en ai longtemps rêvé de ce moment...

**Auteur : **Hochiyo-chan, votre serviteuse.

**Résumé** : Ça aurait pu, ça aurait _dû_ être l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Et pourtant… Jamais elle n'a souffert autant à cause de lui. Si seulement tout avait été différent…

(Pour le résumé, je m'excuse mais il est impossible de dire ce qu'il se passe sans révéler toute l'intrigue et surtout la chute.)

**Disclaimer :** Le tout appartient à Tite Kubo, et même si je le lui ai demandé un bon millier de fois, il ne veut pas me laisser ses zolis personnages alors je ne fais que les emprunter (et les torturer mais ça, c'est un secret)...

**Rating** : T, pour cause de passages (courts) assez, voir très, explicites mais pas de vrai lemon !!

* * *

**J'en ai longtemps rêvé de ce moment…**

POV… surprise ! _vous devinerez bien tout seul de qui il s'agit…_

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, ni pourquoi. A vrai dire, je crois que je ne suis plus en mesure de comprendre quoi que se soit. Je sais ce que je fais, je suis lucide, je n'ai rien bu, ni absorbé la moindre substance hallucinogène ou autre, rien, je suis maîtresse de mon corps. A moins que lui ne soit déjà plus maître que moi de mes mouvements, de mes actes…

J'aimerai savoir comment tout ceci a commencé, je devrais le savoir d'ailleurs, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que ses yeux brûlants ne me quittent plus ? Ou parce que je sens la caresse de ses baisers sur ma peau ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis incapable de me rappeler de quelle manière je me suis retrouvée allongée sur ce lit, un poids sur mon ventre.

J'en ai longtemps rêvé de ce moment. C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Secrètement, je l'ai aimé dès la première seconde où je l'ai vu. Mais j'ai beau me creuser la tête, je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi. Il n'est pas du genre prince charmant, loin de là. Il est colérique, impétueux, gamin, borné, bref il a un caractère… de cochon dirais-je. Il n'est pas non plus d'une beauté à faire pâlir un mannequin, il est simple, mignon sans artifice. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que depuis l'instant où mes yeux ont croisés les siens, il m'a faite prisonnière.

J'en ai longtemps rêvé de ce moment. Oui. Des centaines et des centaines de fois en fait. Je devrais même dire chaque nuit pour être exacte. Mais ça ne se passait pas comme ça dans mes rêves. Ce n'était pas _à cause de ça_ que nous passions notre première nuit ensemble.

Dans mes fantasmes, il faut appeler les choses par leurs noms, et je dois bien l'avouer, c'était plus des fantasmes que de simples rêves quand il s'invitait dans mes songes, je n'avais certes pas droit à de beaux discours, ce n'est pas son style, ni le mien d'ailleurs, mais au moins il y avait des mots. Pas seulement des actes…

Des milliers de fois, je me suis répété que ça n'arriverait jamais. Qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi ou alors juste une simple amitié, bien loin des sentiments que moi, je ressens pour lui. Je me suis rabâché qu'il m'avait oubliée avec le temps. Il faut dire que les années ont passé tout de même, trop d'années à vrai dire. Mais nous nous sommes retrouvés. Et je ne sais que trop comment, mais ça, je ne veux pas y penser. Pas encore, pas maintenant qu'il est avec moi…

Ses mains ont quitté mes hanches à présent, il me maintient fermement allongée sur le lit, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'enfuie, mais pour aller où, ça je n'en sais rien. Puis ses lèvres capturent, pour la première fois, les miennes. C'est si soudain, si doux, si intense… Ce contact me ramène un instant à la réalité. Je suis presque nue et, malgré sa peau brûlante, je frissonne. Je lui rends tout de même son étreinte. Sa bouche explore ensuite mon cou, j'arque le dos sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte.

J'en ai longtemps rêvé de ce moment, j'en ai toujours rêvé en fait. Mais là, ça ne ressemble en rien à ce que j'avais imaginé. Non pas qu'il s'y prenne mal, ça je n'en sais rien, c'est la première fois que je vis un truc pareil ou du moins, la première fois que _j'autorise_ ce genre de chose, mais c'est trop brusque, trop rapide pour moi. Il y a trop d'informations à digérer en même temps.

J'aimerais savoir si lui ressent les choses de la même manière que moi. Est-ce qu'il sent ce courant électrique qui me transperce ? Et ma peau qui s'enflamme sous ses doigts ? Et mon esprit qui s'embrume, qui se perd, se sent-il aussi désarmé et enivré que moi ? Bien sûr, suis-je bête, pourquoi ressentirais-je les choses différemment de lui ?

C'est si bon et pourtant j'ai envie de remonter le temps, que tout s'arrête alors que lui continue inexorablement. Je l'aime, comme une folle, je le sais mais je ne voudrais pas m'offrir à lui pour de mauvaises raisons. J'aurais sûrement dû le lui dire plus tôt, mais ma maudite fierté m'en a empêchée. Qui a osé me dire un jour que ce sont aux hommes de faire le premier pas ?

Lorsque j'imaginais cette scène, il commençait par me prendre la main, par m'attirer à lui, doucement puis il m'embrassait, peut-être pas tendrement ni même passionnément, mais c'était au moins un baiser, il ne faisait pas que me demander, de but en blanc, si je lui accorderais mon corps comme on accorde une dernière volonté. Et puis, il ne s'autorisait pas à prendre les choses en mains avant que je n'aie donné mon consentement même s'il sait pertinemment que je ne lui refuserais rien. Il était doux et hésitant ou passionné et fou amoureux, selon mes humeurs. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'était pas désespéré comme il l'est aujourd'hui.

J'ai froid. J'ai chaud. J'ai peur. J'ai mal. Pas physiquement, non, il ne s'est encore rien passé pour que j'aie mal, c'est simplement mon cœur qui souffre. Parce que derrière le feu qui ravage son regard lorsqu'il le pose sur moi, je vois la même douleur que celle qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

Je voudrais que tout s'arrête maintenant, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne veux pas lui retirer ça. Il en a envie, autant que moi, plus peut-être, je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive même plus à savoir ce que je veux pour moi, alors comment pourrais-je deviner ce que lui désire ? Bien que ça ait l'air évident. M'aurait-il quasiment jetée sur ce lit pour me déshabiller si ce n'est pas _moi_ qu'il désirait ?

A bien y réfléchir, peut-être. Tant d'années se sont écoulées que je ne suis plus sûre de le connaître vraiment. Peut-être qu'il agirait de la même manière avec n'importe quelle femme. En dix ans, jusqu'à quel point peut-on changer ?

Un gémissement rauque monte soudain de mes lèvres entrouvertes. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ça, à ce qu'il aille aussi vite. Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il s'est débarrassé lui-aussi de sa prison de tissu. J'y suis, ce que j'ai toujours désiré est à portée de main, mieux encore, va se réaliser d'une seconde à l'autre. Pourquoi alors ai-je l'impression de faire une énorme connerie ? Mieux vaut sûrement que je m'arrête de réfléchir, que je me laisse aller.

- Ichigo…

Je murmure son prénom pour ne pas le hurler, pour pallier à l'envie de me raccrocher à lui de toutes mes forces. C'est une sensation si grisante, presque suffocante. A la fois brûlante et glacée, tendre et violente. Je comprends tout à coup mieux pourquoi on parle de la plus douce des tortures. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mon corps, comme si j'étais soudainement devenue son pantin, c'est peut-être ce que je suis d'ailleurs, mais peu m'importe. Cette sensation est trop enivrante pour que je m'attarde sur ce genre de réflexions. J'oublie tout. Doucement, violemment, je perds pieds et me noie dans les brumes de ce que l'on nomme "plaisir".

Puis, juste au moment où je laisse s'échapper de ma gorge un premier cri, la grille s'ouvre. Un éclat de rire se fait entendre. Moqueur. Assassin.

A cette intrusion, l'instigateur de mon plaisir se redresse et se retire après un dernier coup de rein, dévastateur pour mon cerveau ivre de désir. Ça y est, je l'ai fait, enfin non, _il_ l'a fait plutôt. Nous avons couché ensemble pour la première et sûrement pour la dernière fois. Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir profité comme je l'aurais dû, encore moins de lui avoir donné ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais il est trop tard pour regretter, maintenant.

Avec difficulté, je m'extirpe du gouffre dans lequel il m'a plongée. Que s'est-il donc passé pour que ce moment prenne si brutalement fin ? Ah, c'est vrai je me souviens maintenant, ce rire. Le pire ce doit encore être de savoir à qui il appartient. Une ordure. Un traître. Un homme que je pourrais tuer de mes mains si jamais il s'approche trop près de moi où si on me retire mes fers, rien qu'un seul instant. Ichimaru Gin.

A la seconde où je le vois, je reprends mes esprits. S'il y a un homme sur terre que je rêve de découper en morceaux, d'étriper, de dépecer, de lacérer, de… bref de tuer dans les pires souffrances imaginables, c'est bien lui. Car cet homme a volé dix ans de ma vie et bien plus encore.

La rage que lui seul est capable de faire naître en moi hurle de toute la fureur de mon âme, je le maudis, je le déteste, je le _hais_. Il m'a tout pris. Ma liberté, ma virginité - et ça un nombre incalculable de fois - ma dignité par la même occasion, mes amis en les tuant tous ou presque, ma famille de la même manière, mon bonheur, ma vie, tout. Et maintenant, il vient de mettre un terme à mon seul rêve. Comme il achèvera ma vie d'ici peu, très peu de temps.

- Eh Kurosaki ! Dis-moi, tu ne la trouves pas fade, toi ? lance-t-il avec son éternel sourire figé.

C'en est trop. A cette phrase, cette toute petite pique narquoise comme il m'en a lancées des centaines, j'explose. C'est la première fois depuis dix ans de captivité que je laisse échapper un signe de faiblesse, que je craque mais je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout, hors de moi. Je me relève brusquement et me jette sur ce monstre qui m'a torturée des heures durant. Jamais je n'ai tant désiré le broyer sous mes mains, sentir son sang glacé rouler entre mes doigts, entendre ses os se briser sous mes coups.

Je ne me soucie guère de ma nudité, une seule chose compte en ce moment, le tuer, le déchiqueter. Je me rue sur lui, mais mes chaînes se rappellent brusquement à moi, elles me maintiennent hors de sa portée. J'enrage. Alors que lui, rit à gorge déployée. Apparemment la situation l'amuse au plus haut point. Si je pouvais l'atteindre, avec ou sans Zanpakuto, je ne donnerais pas cher de sa peau…

Et puis pourquoi Ichigo est-il si calme ? Comment peut-il me dévisager sans bouger pendant que je m'escrime à déraciner mes chaînes du mur ou même, s'il le faut, à m'arracher les deux poignets pour me jeter sur notre geôlier ? Ne va-t-il pas réagir ?

La pression spirituelle dans la pièce s'intensifie soudain et je me retrouve recroquevillée sur le sol. Un nouveau rire retentit, plus sarcastique encore que le précédent.

- C'est pas que j'me refuse à t'exécuter dans cette tenue, ma belle, susurre mon bourreau en s'approchant de moi, crois-moi bien, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais j'pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'tu t'habilles en vitesse, _princesse_.

Je ne peux pas bouger, il le sait, mon reiatsu est à un niveau bien en dessous de celui de la mer, je ne peux strictement rien faire face à Gin quand il augmente le sien de cette manière. Et il en jubile, je le sais. Je suis prostrée à terre, en position fœtale et je le sens approcher. Son souffle effleure ma nuque, il ne doit être qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, une main caresse mon dos, descend lentement vers des parties plus intimes.

Mon calvaire recommence…

Puis soudain plus rien, comme un coup de vent sur ma peau nue, puis la sensation de ses doigts sur mes hanches disparaît. Je relève la tête, difficilement. Gin est plaqué au sol. Tout près de moi. La poigne d'Ichigo maintient fermement son dos plaqué contre sol de pierre.

- Ne la touche pas, grince mon sauveur entre ses dents en lui assénant un coup de poing au visage.

Je ne réagis pas. De toute façon, que puis-je faire dans cet état ? Un Arrancar arrive et envoie, d'un simple coup de pied dans le ventre, Ichigo valdinguer contre le mur du fond. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre, et je ne pourrais le faire que si mon tortionnaire attitré calme son reiatsu. Ce que, au passage, il ne semble pas du tout avoir l'intention de faire.

Gin se relève lentement, repoussant l'Arrancar qui tente de l'aider. Le regard qu'il me lance en s'en allant me transperce et me glace, si bien je n'ai même pas la force de lui renvoyer un de mes propres regards meurtriers.

- Dix minutes, lâche-t-il, en essuyant le sang qui goutte de sa lèvre inférieur avant de refermer la grille de ma prison.

Le traître parti, je recouvre tant bien que mal mes faibles forces et me remet sur mes pieds. J'attrape mes guenilles et les enfile. Un long silence s'est installé. C'est le même que celui qui régnait ici avant qu'il ne me rejoigne. Avant que sa vie ne soit en sursis comme la mienne. Il n'est là que depuis cette nuit, avant, il était libre. Mais depuis hier, il est captif, au même titre que moi.

Gin, mon seul "lien" avec mes ravisseurs, me l'a toujours répété. Ils ne me tueraient que lorsqu'une autre prise de choix se présenterait, je ne serais pas assez divertissante si je mourais seule.

Cela fait dix ans, 3 748 jours exactement, que je suis enfermée dans cette cellule, depuis la fin de cette fichue guerre entre les Shinigamis et Aizen, aidé de ces Arrancars et des deux traîtres. Cette guerre a mal fini d'ailleurs. Elle s'est soldée par une sorte d'égalité. L'Ouken n'a pas pu être créé, mais Aizen a détruit la Soul Society. Et nombres de batailles ont eu lieu par la suite. Dans chacune d'elles, des personnes auxquelles je tenais se sont faites tuer ou emprisonner. Ces derniers cas étaient les plus rares car Aizen a toujours pris un malin plaisir à exécuter ses prisonniers plutôt qu'à les torturer. C'est au cours de l'une de ses batailles, la 39e il me semble, que je me suis faite avoir. J'étais blessée et laissée pour morte sur le champ de ruine. Pour mon plus grand malheur, je ne suis pas morte et mon état n'a pas échappé à Ichimaru.

C'est à sa demande que je vis toujours il me l'a dit un jour. Apparemment, il avait envie d'un jouet personnel et je faisais l'affaire. Depuis lors, je supporte ses tortures, tous les jours de ma vie ou plutôt de ce qui l'en reste… Je ne mourais donc que lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé, et ce matin, en amenant mon "colocataire", il m'a annoncé que ce serait pour cet après-midi.

Une ultime fois, les barreaux de ma cellule s'ouvrent. Je suis prête, je le suis depuis une décennie. Je n'ai pas peur. Ichimaru et l'Arrancar aux yeux verts, celui qui porte, il me semble, le numéro un maintenant et dont j'ai oublié le nom, font partie de notre escorte.

Lorsque l'enfoiré d'ex-capitaine attrape mon bras pour me guider, comme si j'étais incapable de marcher seule, je me dégage, d'un ample mouvement de la main. Je refuse qu'il me touche, qu'il me souille encore.

Ils m'ont retiré mes chaînes, ça fait sept ans que cela n'était pas arrivé. La dernière fois, j'ai failli m'échapper, ils n'ont plus jamais osé tenter l'expérience depuis. J'étais attachée sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais plus maintenant. C'est étrange de ne plus se sentir entravée dans ses mouvements, j'avais oublié le bien que ça fait de marcher sans contrainte.

_Sans contrainte ?!_ Non mais attends, je délire là ou quoi ?! Je suis encerclée par les Arrancars, ils sont dix, onze, non, douze à nous surveiller et je parle de liberté ?! Alors que la seule raison pour laquelle les menottes ont disparu c'est qu'ils me mènent à l'abattoir ! Je me gifle intérieurement, il faut vraiment que tu te reprennes ma grande ! Ça urge là !

Une main glisse soudain dans la mienne. Je me retourne, prête à envoyer valser Ichimaru, mais ce n'est pas mon bourreau qui me tient la main. C'est Ichigo. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Seigneur qu'il a l'air triste et désespéré ! Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il a changé. C'est normal après tout, il a vingt-sept ans maintenant. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus long, ça lui va bien. Il est plus musclé aussi, il semble plus mature avec sa large carrure, il est imposant. Une cicatrice barre sa joue droite, sûrement le vestige d'une des batailles qu'il a menées depuis que je suis partie. Mais son sourire d'avant s'est envolé. Et ses yeux sont voilés, comme si la mort avait déjà commencé à prendre son âme. Il me fait peur, lui, plus que ce qui nous attend. Ce n'est plus l'adolescent que je connaissais. C'est un homme, froid, dur, seul et surtout condamné.

Nous nous arrêtons brusquement. Sommes-nous déjà arrivés ? Apparemment. Devant moi se dressent, en rangs serrés, des centaines d'Arrancars, peut-être plus, je n'en sais rien et je m'en moque. Tous leurs regards sont braqués sur nous. Aizen et là aussi, forcément, assis sur une sorte de trône de pacotille fait de marbre blanc sculpté.

C'est seulement après avoir parcouru trois fois la place sur laquelle nous sommes du regard que je le remarque enfin. C'est la raison de notre présence ici, l'échafaud. Je trouve qu'il paraît frêle par rapport à celui de la Soul Society, il est beaucoup moins impressionnant, pourtant c'est celui-ci qui aura raison de moi, pas le Sôkyoku…

Je n'ai pas peur, pas d'espérance non plus. Mon seul espoir de survie me tient la main et va subire le même sort que moi, je n'attends pas qu'il me protège. Au contraire, s'il peut faire quelque chose, je prie pour que se soit sa peau qu'il sauve plutôt que la mienne.

Son regard happe le mien. C'est vrai, depuis la première fois que j'ai vu ses yeux d'ambre, j'en suis prisonnière. Je n'ai jamais pu me soustraire à leur emprise, résister à la tentation de me perdre dans leurs méandres bruns-dorés. C'est ironique, non ? Je suis prisonnière de celui qui, par la passé, m'a libérée. De celui qui m'a sauvée, il y a des années maintenant. Prisonnière de Kurosaki Ichigo. L'homme à qui j'ai donné mes pouvoirs, qui a affronté le Seireitei entier pour moi, qui a vaincu mon frère pour me ramener en vie. L'homme que j'aime et qui va mourir à mes côtés.

Perdue dans ses iris chocolat, je sens à peine que sa main a quitté la mienne, qu'on nous sépare, qu'on m'entraîne. C'est moi la première. Ils gardent probablement le meilleur pour la fin. Je prends place sur la construction de bois. Je ne résiste pas à la poigne des trois Arrancars qui me guident. Je n'en ai pas la force. J'ai renoncé à me battre en regardant _ses_ yeux, en sombrant dans leur tristesse infinie.

Ça y est, mon escorte s'écarte. Tout est fini. Je ne tremble pas, je suis prête.

_Il_ ne me regarde pas. _Sa_ tête est baissée. Oh, pitié, je t'en prie, pose tes yeux sur moi, je t'en supplie, regarde-moi. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de toi là, maintenant, tout de suite. J'ai besoin de ta force, de sentir que tu seras là pour moi jusqu'à la dernière seconde. J'ai besoin de savoir. Et ce que je veux entendre, tu ne peux me le dire qu'en me regardant mourir. Regarde-moi, Ichigo ! Je ne te demande rien d'autre. REGARDE-MOI !!

Mais j'ai beau prier, supplier, je n'arrive même pas à murmurer ce que mon cœur hurle. Et il ne m'entend pas. Ma raison vacille. Je ne sais plus. Je ne _suis_ plus. Son regard obstinément baissé sur le sol a suffi à me tuer. A me réduire en miettes.

La lame s'avance vers moi, avec une lenteur effroyable et pourtant, cette lenteur exagérée est toujours trop rapide pour moi. Comme je voudrais qu'elle se stoppe maintenant ou qu'elle accélère et que tout soit fini immédiatement ! Mais dans tous les cas, je ne supporte pas de la voir venir comme ça, à la fois trop rapide et trop lente.

Des larmes noient mes yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais plus rien du tout. J'ai même oublié qui je suis et ce que je fais là. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

_Ichigo_. C'est la seule pensé limpide dans mon esprit, la seule chose que je distingue clairement dans le brouillard qui m'étreint en ce moment. La seule chose qui a une quelconque importance pour moi aujourd'hui, et pour tout le reste de mon existence, si courte qu'elle soit.

J'en ai longtemps rêvé de ce moment, de ce qui s'est passé entre lui et moi tout à l'heure, mais ça n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi, pas le jour de notre mort. Ce n'aurait pas dû être la dernière chose que nous ferions. Nous aurions dû profiter de ce moment sans chaînes, sans la peur de nous perdre à jamais, sans savoir que c'était la première et dernière fois. Nous aurions dû avoir le droit de nous aimer encore après ça. De vivre ensemble d'autres beaux moments, c'était ça, ce que j'avais imaginé, ce dont j'avais rêvé.

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Enfin. C'est la seule chose que je veux. C'est la seule preuve que je lui demande. Il m'aime, j'en suis sûre à présent, ça me suffit.

La lame entaille ma peau, la douleur me vrille, ça doit être atroce. Je m'en moque, il m'aime, rien d'autre ne compte.

_ICHIGO JE T'AIME, JE T'AIMERAIS TOU…_

* * *

Voili ! J'espère que c'était pas trop tragique ni trop hard non plus, même si ça je pense que ça va. Alors pour la fin (je me dois quand même de citer mes sources) je dois avouer que je me suis légèrement inspirée du livre de Malorie Blackman "Entre chiens et loups". Excellent livre que je conseille d'ailleurs.

Sinon, je me dois aussi de dédier cette histoire à ma Lune. Voilà, petite dédicace perso pour toi mon (parce que oui, c'est un garçon) Tsuki !! Je sais que tu aurais voulu quelque chose de plus joyeux pour ton anniversaire mais c'est tout ce que j'avais en tête, désolée.

BON ANNIVERSAIRE !! (A mon Tsuki et à l'autre idiot qu'est né le même jour ! )

Et pour les autres, à bientôt (enfin si vous me demandez d'autres fics !)


End file.
